


博肖架空短篇 - 人體盛宴(R，未完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, 多P, 雙性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 復健我就瞎幾把寫💚❤️ 雙性，多P注意可以當作你情我願同一個世界裡年輕幾年還沒遇見戰戰非常之浪的王一博（？）BTW正統的女體盛是不會下藥的⋯這裡就是為了車大家懂的👉🏻出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 1





	博肖架空短篇 - 人體盛宴(R，未完)

今年主導這場荒誕盛宴的正是王家的當家，只有少數受到認可的貴賓才能獲邀，場地佈置的低調奢華反映出此次主辦人的品味，富家子弟們領著伴高談闊論、觥籌交錯，約莫開始一小時後便是整場晚宴的重頭戲。

戴著面具的侍者將一輛餐車推出來，各式甜點看著甜美可口，但對嚐遍各國美食的幾位少爺來說，這些可不稀奇，稀奇的是襯托這些甜點的盛器—是個美人。

更準確來說，是個同時擁有男人與女人性器的美人。

現場登時發出一陣讚嘆的驚呼聲，要知道美人易尋，但這等尤物可是可遇不可求。

膚白如雪的美人被下了藥無法動彈，渾身燥熱穴內搔癢卻無法動手給自己止癢，他的雙腿曲起和雙手被固定在身側，乳頭被鑽石乳夾妝點，腰下墊高，露出被堵住的兩處穴眼，沒有任何恥毛，秀氣的玉莖挺立，精雕細琢的甜點花澆淋上糖水彷如至鈴口綻放般鮮嫩欲滴，使泌出的香甜汁水無處可發，美人的雙唇微啟，紅嫩的小舌探出喘息著，雙眼泛著水光，不知是感到羞恥抑或是被體內奔騰作祟的慾望折磨的粉了雙頰，綻滿紅霞。

美人宛如潔白的瓷盤，周身綴以花瓣，師傅在現場以奶油及蜂蜜沿著鎖骨、乳頭、肚臍、玉莖、直至大腿作畫，接著小心地將製作好的甜點放置美人的敏感處，最後灑落金箔，至此一道集美食、美人、美景的盛宴即完成。

「王少，您這可別出心裁了。您讓下一年主辦點我該如何是好？」一旁看得津津有味的翟小爺調笑道。

「翟少說笑了，誰不知您的鬼點子特別多，我還期待著呢！」回話的是季家小少爺季向空。

謝允聽聞忍俊不住，輕笑出聲。

「好了你們別取笑翟少了⋯再放著美人不管，我看那甜點可都化了。」王少的表哥—當紅的85賽車手王亦博說道。

「那我也不多說了⋯就請諸位好好享受吧。」


End file.
